


Give it up... Never, ever!

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cyberbullying Issues, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, rarepairsonice, yuuchit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki will learn if the world gives hate to you, give to him love and perseverance twice, because you become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.[YOI Rarepair Week – Day 2: Social Media]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desistir? Jamais!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257225) by mink_e. 



> Hello, guys, how r u? Posting the fanfic for YOI Rarepairs Week of Day 2 now, because of AO3's techinical problems yesterday. 
> 
> Important: This fanfic doesn’t speak in favor of cyberbullying. My objective with it is to show how cyberbullying is nocive and we need to fight against it. And above of all, my objective with this fanfic is to show that you’re not alone, even with the problems which everybody has. Everybody has someone who really loves you just the way you are. Value those who value you.
> 
> Inspired by Bruno Mars’ megahit “Just the Way You Are”.
> 
> Have a good reading ^^

Yuuri Katsuki lost again. Next-to-last ranked on Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, result of a fall sequence during his short program. Same result in his free program. Eliminated with no mercy. Circumstance

The Japanese figure skater accessed his social medias and when he saw what he saw there, he’d rather not entered it.

“Shame on you!”, someone commented on his _Instagram_.

“Now I understand why his nickname is pork cutlet bowl, he’s porking.”, someone commented on his _Facebook_ ’s official page.

“Fuck you!”, a direct message sent to him through _Instagram_.

“Man, retire yourself! Your time is over!” — comment left on a sport site article about his elimination.

More and more messages of hate, cruel comments about his loss, cuss words towards to him, rude asks to Yuuri retire of the rinks and unfortunately until a request to he kill himself appeared on his social medias.

“Why don’t you kill yourself? With you death you’ll have what you always want: fame. Your flop!”

That was too much for Katsuki.

“Am I so shitty like this, to the point for everybody thinks am I useless? In certain way they’re right, tough. I don’t have good result a few time, I never can hold a candle to my idol… Why am I still insist?”, thought the figure skater, holding his tears without success.

But when Yuuri will turn off the cellphone, it vibrated. It was an Instagram’s notification: “phichit_chu tagged you on a photo”. He took a deep breath, wiped off his tears, clicked on it and he saw a photo of them with a chords extract of Bruno Mars’ famous song, Just the Way You Are, on the subtitles:

“ _(…) 'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause boy, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are (…)”_

After that, Yuuri received a message from Phichit on his _LINE_. A short message, but it said exactly what the athlete really needed to listen in that moment.

“I love and I believe in you! Hold on and never ever give up! If you were the worse person in the world, you’ll never be my world. I love you just the way you are, Yuuri Katsuki!”

And one more time, Yuuri Katsuki hold his head high and remembered his motto: “Give it up… Never, ever!”

Yuuri Katsuki just like his name, was born to victory and he was born to make history.


End file.
